The Hole
by Dr. Glove
Summary: A hole opens up, spelling randomness for the Titans! And it forgot the second s, too.
1. Holes

  
  
A random teen titans story. Coherence is prohibited.  
  
And so I said, that if he said, that if I said-  
SHUT THE HECK UP!!! Raven shouted at Beast Boy.  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A hole appeared in the ground, and from it, came... the infamous Ozymandias! Hello, everybody! he shouted. I am Ozymandias, jack of all trades!  
Robin, Starfire and Cyborg appeared from nowhere. Um... what's going on? asked Cyborg.  
Excellent question! Ozy shouted. For my first trick, I shall open my bag... of... stuff!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!  
Um... I'm getting a little freaked out... Robin commented.  
Tell me about it. Cy replied.  
Ozy opened the bag and 193,888,836,098,347,590,187,304,958,702,398,741,293,874,029,387,509,817,259 flufflebuffles flew out, squeaking madly.  
AAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'M BEING BURIED!!! Robin shouted.  
Starfire saved him. Robin, what is going on?  
DUDE! THEY'RE... THEY'RE... MULTIPLYING!!!! Best Boy shouted. Indeed, the 193,888,836,098,347,590,187,304,958,702,398,741,293,874,029,387,509,817,259 flufflebuffles were now the 578,998,547,089,452,316,386,046,242, 648,697,735,424,375,960,549,386,704,571,635,801,325,789,341,750,913,465,079,623,045,760,123,794,601,237,640,127,635,028,913,752,390,582,913,407,091,823,749,182,657,126,340,960,293,875,394,025,782,903,487,530,291,734,509,176.0198570198732 flufflebuffles.  
Wait... how can there be _.0198570198732_? Raven asked.  
Ozy shouted. For my next act, I shall be pulling a rabbit out of a hat! he reached in and grabbed...  
All Titans: SLADE?!  
What am I doing here? Slade asked. Ozy stuffed him back into the hat. He pulled out the Goodyear Blimp.  
How can that fit in here without explo- Robin began, but the blimp exploded, destroying Titan Tower.  
The Titans got up groggily. Before them stood Ozymandias, unscathed.  
Hi there! Just wanted to let you know I alphabetized all of your CDs, BB! he said cheerfully.  
To make a long story short: Beast Boy got mad. VERY mad.  
Later...  
Beast Boy, what did you do with Jack of trades? Starfire asked.  
he replied, turning on the TV. On it, you could see Blackfire in the exiled place with Ozymandias.  
For my next trick, I'll be pulling a hat out of a rabbit... 


	2. Use the Farce

  
  
Nowd we have two cover this hole, Ravn said. An maybee stop theees tipohs.  
Har har, Raven. Robin said. Look, we have to get rid of it before anything else comes out.  
**Then you are too late, young one.** a deep, metallic voice said.  
The Teen Titans turned to see an imposing Darth Vader wannabe wearing an apron. Dark Vizor! Oh noes!!!  
Oh, my nose! Starfire said. Robin explained.  
Actually, Star, it's oh noes', the plural of oh no'. It comes from the online comic strip 8-bit Theater.  
Oh, I see, so instead of two-bit, it is eight?  
**Okay, stop the explanation already.** Vizor demanded. **We have a lot of exposition to get through.**  
Cyborg pressed his button.  
**This hole between time and space and dancing lobsters occured when the Great War started.**  
  
  
  
Spongebob walked into the Cartoon Network studios.  
  
Say no more, dude, say no more. BB said.  
**Such a great disturbance in the Farce allowed this wormhole to appear. If it cannot be closed, then great cameos are expected. I myself appear in Star Bores. And now, I'm going to take over your Network and rule the cartoon industry, thereby controlling all cameos, even those greater than myself!**  
Name one. Robin ordered.  
**Fooby the Kamikaze Watermelon, Black Mage, Kurama, Sam the self-aware bowl of soup-**  
asked Raven.  
**Okay, so I made the last one up. But that's not the point. The REAL point is that my goal is to use the Farce and become THE MAN! I shall rule with an iron fist, and maybe a second-one! And then, I shall make Starfire and Raven my sexy bi- WAUGH!** Vizor shouted, blasted by Cyborg, while simultaneously being kicked by Robin, rammed by BB, and forced by Raven into the hole.  
Now what? asked Robin.  
**_GWAR!!!!!!_** shouted a wingaling dragon, flying from the hole.  
Trogdor the Burninator has arrived. 


End file.
